Sólo Pasó
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Nadie sabe explicar cómo o por qué ocurren las cosas. En su caso, Korra culpaba a Mako, pues había sido idea suya involucrarla con las misteriosas jugadoras de Zaofu. Inocentemente, ella misma se había preguntado: "¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer una charla entre compañeras de baño?" [Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_Mi segundo fic para el reto, las palabras que me corresponde incluir son: __**danza**__, __**preocupación**__ y __**boca**__. Semi AU, ubicado entre el final del libro 2 y el principio del libro 3. Y sí, culposamente es otro Korvira más. Espero les guste. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Sólo Pasó~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>Tremenda sudada se había dado. Siempre era así para Korra al terminar sus sesiones de entrenamiento junto a Mako y a Bolin. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes y la joven Avatar no podía ser más feliz. Luego de que la ciudad se hubo recuperado de las profundas heridas que el movimiento de los Igualitarios dejó tras la derrota definitiva de Amón, la Arena de Pro-control fue restaurada e incluso expandida y mejorada para dar la bienvenida a los campeonatos de apertura que se desarrollarían en ella.<p>

Para Korra, esto suponía una distracción efectiva y saludable para reponerse de su lucha contra UnaVaatu. Y para que Tenzin insistiera en dejarla participar, era porque en verdad, pasar el tiempo con la cabeza metida en el deporte le daría un merecido y muy necesitado descanso a la muchacha de sus preocupaciones como Avatar.

Durante las próximas cuatro semanas, Korra estaría en libertad de olvidarse de las enredaderas que crecían en la ciudad y del choque entre humanos y espíritus. Era curioso cómo el Pro-control podía cambiar las prioridades de la gente; a las puertas del campeonato, nadie se quejaba de las inconveniencias que había dejado la Convergencia Armónica e incluso los espíritus quemaban ansias por presenciar, con mucha curiosidad, el primer partido de la temporada.

Todo de lo que la joven Avatar debía preocuparse, era de estudiar a sus contrincantes bien a fondo. Sería una tarea simple gracias a que Mako se había hecho de una carpeta repleta de información acerca de casi todos los equipos participantes, sus tácticas de juego, miembros estrella y demás. El muy astuto la había decomisado en las calles durante un patrullaje de rutina, antes de pedirle a Beifong permiso de participar en el campeonato.

En cuanto a Bolin, él contaba con su carisma de siempre. Y ahora que el gimnasio había sido expandido, todos los equipos contaban con instalaciones para realizar prácticas bajo el mismo techo; por lo que el maestro tierra podía sustraer conocimientos en cantidad mediante conversaciones casuales y paseos nada sospechosos por las alas vecinas.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó alegremente Korra, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Bolin y Mako la invitaron a sentarse en el suelo para que pudieran revisar los archivos de la carpeta con calma. Mako repartió las fichas de cada equipo participante de acuerdo al nivel de dificultad y reto que cada uno representaría para ellos en el torneo. Cada hoja contaba con fotografías de los miembros de los equipos y una descripción en detalle de sus fortalezas y debilidades bajo éstas.

—¿Ves a estas chicas de aquí? —indicó Mako, señalando una ficha borrosa que había apartado del resto—. De ellas no hemos podido averiguar nada, salvo que son un equipo experimental de Pro-control proveniente de Zaofu.

—¡Dicen que es una ciudad hecha enteramente de metal! —intercedió Bolin.

—Es decir que su fuerte debe centrarse en su jugadora de tierra control —meditó Korra, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Si y no… —Mako se frotó la nuca con cierto estrés—. He oído que su jugadora de tierra control es excelente, pero además, estas chicas son como acróbatas. ¡Nadie puede tocarlas, sus tácticas evasivas supuestamente son infalibles!

—Entonces… —murmuró Korra dubitativa, esperando a que alguno de sus compañeros terminara su frase por ella.

—¡Entonces, debes mezclarte con ellas y comprobar si estos rumores son ciertos! —exclamó finalmente Bolin—. La última vez que las vi, se dirigían a los vestidores de mujeres… ¡Y tú eres una mujer, Korra! —la aludida rodó los ojos—. Ni Mako ni yo podemos llevar a cabo esta misión, porque somos caballeros respetables y decentes de sociedad, así que dependemos enteramente de ti para que estreches lazos de confianza con ellas y nos consigas más información para usar en su contra. ¿Lo tienes?

—Ganarme su confianza y luego traicionarlas, claro.

—¡Korra! —se quejó Bolin, tirándose los cabellos—. ¡Suena horrible si lo dices así!

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Así sonó cuando tú lo dijiste!

—Hey, ya basta —se pronunció Mako para imponer orden—. Esto lo hacemos por el bien del equipo. Además, si queremos tener oportunidad contra ellas tenemos que ser capaces de formular estrategias para enfrentarlas. ¿Lo harás, Korra?

—¡Cómo usted mande, capitán! —afirmó ella jocosamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. De todos modos ya tenía planeado ir a darme una ducha. ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer una charla entre compañeras de baño?

—¡Así se habla! —celebró Bolin—. Te veremos aquí en una hora, ¡suerte!

Suerte: no creyó que la necesitaría. Le había tocado una misión bastante simple, de ninguna manera se le complicaría un asunto tan poco demandante como entablar una charla. Así pues, enrumbó al ala donde se encontraban los vestidores y baños femeninos.

Nada más entrar, Korra se quedó maravillada al ver las mejoras que se le habían hecho a la Arena de Pro-control en esa área en particular. Finos mosaicos decorando las paredes, pisos de azulejos pulidos, numerosos cubículos para las letrinas, casilleros y duchas al fondo, un gran espejo sobre los lavatorios… En fin, baños más sofisticados que a los que la habían acostumbrado en el Polo Sur y en el Templo del Aire de la isla.

Ya habían varias chicas y mujeres jóvenes allí, y todas las duchas estaban ocupadas. Por lo que veía, Bolin no se había equivocado, era posible que las jugadoras de Zaofu también se encontraran ahí. Caminó con cuidado por los pisos mojados, entre el vapor de las duchas y muchachas envueltas en toallas; unas peinándose sus cabelleras húmedas, otras rasurándose las piernas y otras conversando relajadamente en las bancas.

—Eh, ¡tú debes ser Korra! —le gritaron de pronto—. ¡Qué gusto ver a otra chica por aquí! En esta cuestión de los deportes, los chicos son mucho más numerosos que nosotras. ¡Casi todos los jugadores son hombres! Por eso nos toca el ala más pequeña.

Korra se giró para encontrarse ante la mirada sonriente de una joven más o menos de su edad, que limándose las uñas desde una de las bancas, se había propuesto a anunciar la presencia del Avatar en los baños. De pronto se sintió observada y no supo qué hacer de sí. Quizá seguirles la corriente sería lo más natural.

—Ah, si. ¡Sé de qué hablan! Soy la única chica en los Hurones de Fuego.

—Es común que sólo haya una de nosotras por cada equipo —dijo una voz aguda que procedía de entre la cortina de vapor—. Los conjuntos de tres chicas son raros de ver.

Korra asintió, recordando la vez que se enfrentó a las ConeCanguros de las Arenas Rojas en su torneo de debut hacía ya varios meses. Ellas habían sido el único equipo femenino en presentarse aquella vez.

—Bueno, ¡qué más da! Lo que cuenta es la calidad, no la cantidad. —Manifestó la voz de otra bañista, medio mitigada por el chapoteo vigoroso que inundaba la habitación—. Y está bastante claro que nosotras, las mujeres, aportamos la calidad. ¿Cierto, Korra?

Las demás chicas se rieron y Korra sonrió con cierta timidez. Tan acostumbrada estaba a convivir con muchachos y la ocasional visita de Asami en el gimnasio, que la joven Avatar se sintió un tanto abrumada al verse rodeada por las de su especie. Y nunca había reparado en lo agradable que era estar entre mujeres que no fueran niñitas o ancianas. No conocía a ninguna de ellas, pero ya todas la trataban en confianza, como a una más, y no por el hecho de ser el Avatar o su rival en la competencia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las que no ocupaban las duchas la habían arrastrado hacia el ancho espejo de los lavatorios, manoseando su largo cabello tras soltárselo, al mismo tiempo que le hablaban de lociones humectantes y le recomendaban marcas de maquillaje y le compartían otros consejos de belleza. Y Korra, que en realidad no sentía interés por cosas de ese tipo, acabó por escabullírseles tan pronto como vio una oportunidad de hacerlo. Se ocultó al fondo de la habitación, cubriéndose con el vapor que emergía de las duchas vecinas por obra de su agua control.

Su espalda chocó de pronto contra la fría pared y notó que se había acorralado a sí misma. Tal vez zambullirse en el mundo feminizado de un solo tirón no había sido buena idea. Al menos los chicos respetaban su espacio personal. Ni siquiera Asami la fastidiaba para que se maquillara. Eso debía significar que no todas las chicas de su edad eran así de empalagosas, ¿no?

—Eh, ¡ya denle un respiro! —demandó una voz firme, pero calmada que se alzó por sobre el bullicio del agua al correr y el parloteo de las bañistas—. ¿No ven que la están atosigando?

Al buscarla para agradecerle el gesto, Korra se encontró contemplando sin disimulo alguno el rostro de su salvadora. Estaba en una de las duchas a su derecha. Y como al resto de las chicas, la cortina le tapaba solamente del busto a las rodillas, dejando a la vista mucho de su piel blanca, recorrida por tímidas gotas de agua que resbalaban suavemente por su cuello y hombros hasta perderse en la línea de sus senos. El cuerpo, robusto y musculoso, evidenciaba que sabía lo que era el trabajo duro.

Su fina tez era de rasgos triangulares y pronunciados. No muy bonita en comparación a las demás muchachas que las acompañaban, pero tenía un par de ojos penetrantes e inteligentes, de un verde esmeralda intenso que denotaba un aire de superioridad contenido. Las cejas gruesas y pobladas, arqueadas con picardía, y una marca de belleza en su mejilla derecha, casi debajo del ojo.

Era bastante atractiva, quisiera Korra admitirlo o no.

Terminó de enjuagarse su espesa melena negra bajo el chorro de agua e inmediatamente, una chica le lanzó una toalla desde el otro lado del pasillo, quizá una amiga o compañera de equipo. Salió de la ducha secándose el cabello con dicha toalla, y se lo dejó hecho un puñado de bucles despeinados, que para nada arruinaban su aspecto embelesador.

—Pasa, puedes ocupar mi ducha —le dijo con tono amable mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con otra toalla para taparse—. Si no te das prisa, estas niñas se acabarán toda el agua caliente.

—¡Oh! Eh… Si… —tartamudeó Korra sin poder articular palabras concretas—. Gra… ¡Gracias!

Se desvistió tan rápido como pudo y se metió en la ducha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Curiosamente, no se sentía cómoda mostrando su cuerpo como el resto de las chicas lo hacían en el interior de los baños. Menos con cierta persona reclinada en la pared de en junto, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa altiva en los labios.

—¿Así que, eres el Avatar, eh? —musitó curiosa—. He oído hablar mucho de ti y tus proezas; desmantelar la revolución de los Igualitarios y derrotar a un monstruo espiritual gigante… Comparado con eso, el Pro-control debe ser sólo un juego de niños para ti.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, pienso que esas son dos cosas completamente distintas —afirmó Korra, abriendo el flujo de agua para poder refrescarse—. Tengo que ser más disciplinada con el Pro-control, hay reglas que seguir y debo limitarme a utilizar un solo elemento. Además… Escuché que la competencia sería muy reñida esta temporada —se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Están esas chicas de Zaofu y eso.

—¿Las Luciérnagas de Zaofu? —insinuó con aire casual.

—¡Las mismas! Comentan que su evasiva es de temer, ¿pero yo qué sé? A lo mejor son puros rumores y no son la gran cosa. Ya ha pasado antes, con farsantes que buscan atemorizar a sus rivales antes del juego. Dime, ¿has oído algo sobre ellas?

La mujer soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Estás hablando con su capitana.

Al oír esto Korra se quedó en blanco. La congoja y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella y acabó por golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared mientras suspiraba un enmudecido: _«Ay, mierda…»_

La mujer la miró fijamente por unos instantes. Su semblante estoico era intimidante, incluso para Korra, quien ya suponía haberse hecho de una enemiga peligrosa para el torneo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida y no haber reparado en que ésa era la misma chica que aparecía en la fotografía que Mako le había enseñado? En su defensa, diría que la imagen estaba demasiado borrosa como para darse cuenta a primera vista.

—Deja eso, no es como si fuera a asesinarte o algo —dijo ella entonces, deteniendo la cabeza de Korra con una mano. Sus manos, eran tan suaves y delicadas, contrario a lo que hubiera creído de una maestra tierra—. No te culpo. Todos debemos permanecer alertas ante posibles farsantes.

Korra replicó soltando un patético conato de risilla, sonrojada.

—Puedes llamarme Kuvira —anunció la mujer, pasando su mano por encima de la cortina para que Korra la estrechara.

—Korra —respondió la otra—. ¡Pero eso ya lo sabías! Claro, qué tonta.

«_Estúpida, estúpida_» Se gritó mentalmente, frustrada.

—Es un placer y un honor conocerte al fin, Avatar Korra.

Era tan refinada y educada que apenas lo podía creer. ¿Sería que toda la gente de Zaofu era así de elegante y apropiada? Daba la impresión de que no advertía su torpeza o simplemente la ignoraba por cortesía. Y Korra no sabía si alegrarse por eso o sentirse más apenada aún.

Procuró salir de la ducha lo antes posible, en un intento de hacer su situación menos incómoda. No ayudó que Kuvira tuviera su casillero frente a ella, y que por ende, comenzara a vestirse ahí mismo, como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo. Y no lo era: ¡Estaban en los vestidores de chicas! Espíritus… Para Korra fue casi imposible concentrarse en lo suyo sin estarle enviando miraditas fugaces a su vecina de enfrente.

De pronto ocurría que hacía contacto visual con ella y tenía que volver la cara o apartar la vista, para encubrir lo atrevido de sus acciones —que dicho sea de paso— eran totalmente involuntarias. Una vez que Kuvira se hubo colocado una chaqueta ligera, y de que se hubo amarrado el pelo en una trenza de lado, se paseó frente a la ducha de Korra y le sonrió perspicazmente.

—Oye "mirona", ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

Korra por poco se resbala con el jabón que se le escapó de las manos.

—¿Yo? N-no… Nada… Excepto entrenar unas horas más.

—Perfecto, yo también —afirmó enarcando una ceja—. Reservé el gimnasio de la segunda planta para hoy a las ocho. Pensaba practicar sola; tú sabes, sin distracciones ni nadie que me moleste pero… —sostuvo su voz baja y profunda, casi enajenante, por unos segundos antes de admitir—: Creo que, podría tolerar tu compañía.

—¿A las ocho entonces? —dijo Korra automáticamente, sin detenerse a considerar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

Kuvira rió complacida, dándole un golpe leve a la pared con la mano.

—No llegues tarde, Avatar Korra. La puntualidad es algo que valoro con rigor.

Se echó su mochila al hombro y desapareció entre el vapor, acompañada de sus dos compañeras de equipo. Korra la siguió con la mirada, como embobada, dejando el agua correr a sus espaldas. No pasó mucho para que se quedara sin agua caliente y la fría la sacara con estrépito del éxtasis en el que había caído. Saltó fuera de la ducha con un grito sorprendido, ganándose así las risillas de las demás chicas.

Vaya predicamento en el que se había metido: esto podía ser muy malo o muy bueno.

Al salir del ala de mujeres se topó con Mako y Bolin, quienes la esperaban con impaciencia en el pasillo. Ambos hermanos lucían hastiados y adormecidos, respectivamente. Korra sólo podía contar con que no estuvieran demasiado molestos con ella, especialmente el maestro fuego.

—¿Qué te pasó? —indagó Mako, acercándosele—. ¡Nos tuviste esperándote media hora de más!

—Oigan, lo siento mucho —intentó excusarse—. Conocí a esta chica que…

—¿Viste a las Luciérnagas de Zaofu? —la interrumpió Bolin con emoción—. ¿Cómo eran? ¿Alguna es… "material para Bolin"?

—No —dijo Korra sin más.

—¿No… qué? —inquirió Mako, confundido.

—No vi exactamente a las Luciérnagas de Zaofu, sino sólo a su capitana, y creo que por una inexplicable razón… Acabé consiguiéndome una cita con ella esta noche.

Bolin y Mako intercambiaron miradas tanto desconcertadas como incrédulas.

—Diantre Korra, ¡no sabía que "patearas con las dos"! —exclamó Bolin, rascándose una mejilla nervioso—. Pero está bien, ¿sabes? No es que yo tenga problemas con eso. ¡No señor! —rió forzosamente.

Mako por su parte, se la quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos y un rubor exagerado que le teñía la cara de rojo por completo. El pobre quedó paralizado, anonadado. Korra meneó la cabeza, divertida por las reacciones de ambos. Se relajó y se echó a reír.

—Chicos, chicos —los tranquilizó—. ¡No me refería a ese tipo de cita-cita! ¡Cielos! Kuvira y yo solamente quedamos de vernos para entrenar juntas, conocernos mejor y eso…

—¿Kuvira? Bien, veo que al menos averiguaste su nombre —refunfuñó Mako, cruzándose de brazos con apatía.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te pusiste celoso? —le reclamó Korra, indignada—. ¿No que habíamos terminado? Además, ¡fuiste tú el que me pidió que me involucrara con ella! Practicaremos, conoceré su estilo, sus movimientos y con eso tendremos algo sobre lo que trabajar para el campeonato.

El maestro fuego soltó un denso suspiro.

—Bien, sólo hazlo —empezó a alejarse y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que lo siguiera—. Vamos Bolin, esta noche seremos solo tú y yo, amigo.

—¡Suerte en tu cita que no es cita, Korra! —se despidió éste, apresuradamente—. Oye Mako, ¡espérame hombre!

Ese Mako, siempre inconforme, siempre preocupado de los detalles más innecesarios. Korra vio a los hermanos marcharse, exhaló cansada y continuó adelante con su día. Intuyó, sin embargo, que el recelo de Mako se debía a que ella no podía ocultar su propia emoción al hablar de su nueva amiga.

Y tampoco podía esperar a verla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegó puntual a las ocho según lo prometido. La arena principal estaba a oscuras y siendo barrida por un par de conserjes. Eran pocas las luces que iluminaban los pasillos, pero aún así, Korra supo encontrar su camino a la segunda planta. Traía una sudadera puesta y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Cuando al fin dio con el gimnasio del que Kuvira le había hablado, se sorprendió al no hallar a nadie más ahí.<p>

Caminó a paso lento, percatándose de que la habitación a la que entraba era un salón amplio que carecía de equipo deportivo o cualquier otra clase de aditamentos, con excepción de un armario que contenía toallas y botellas de agua en cantidad, y una pequeña gradería que se localizaba al fondo de la habitación. ¡Diantre! ¿Acaso había llegado tarde? Si claramente habían pasado apenas dos minutos desde que dieron las ocho. Kuvira no podía ser tan estricta, ¿o si?

La leve brisa que entró por una de las ventanas abiertas de la estancia, agitó de repente los cabellos de la joven Avatar. Entonces, Korra reparó en las largas tiras de tela coloridas que colgaban en lo alto del techo, el cual —cabe resaltar— se encumbraba muy por encima de ella, hasta una de las cúpulas de cristal que caracterizaban el edificio de Pro-control. Las misteriosas telas también se mecían con el viento. Y por curiosidad, Korra inclinó la cabeza, fijando el azul de sus ojos en el cielorraso.

Ahí, burlándose del vértigo, fue donde la vio. Kuvira estaba sentada sobre una de las vigas horizontales que cruzaban el techo de lado a lado, con las piernas colgando al vacío y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Se la veía demasiado cómoda allí, como si hubiese nacido en las alturas y vivido así toda su vida.

—¿Me buscabas, Korra?

—¡Válgame! ¿Cómo fue que te trepaste hasta ahí? —inquirió asombrada, entrecerrando los ojos para poder verla mejor.

—Simple —replicó.

En eso se puso de pie y reveló un cable de metal que había enrollado en su mano derecha. Se dejó venir, descendiendo con gracia y sutileza al tiempo en que su cuerpo trazaba círculos ágiles en el aire. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, Korra soltó una exclamación maravillada.

—¿Metal control? —preguntó como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien hacer algo así; pues en nada se parecía a las piruetas que daban los oficiales de Beifong por la ciudad.

—Metal control, **danza** acrobática y destreza aérea —le confirmó Kuvira, encogiéndose de hombros—. He de suponer que, siendo el Avatar, sabes algo de metal control, cuando menos lo básico.

—Eh… No en realidad —se excusó resignada—. Nadie me ha enseñado y además he estado muy ocupada con el Pro-control, los Igualitarios, Convergencia Armónica… ¿Muy mal? —suspiró apenada.

—¿Mal? Es inaceptable. —Refutó Kuvira, llevándose los puños a la cadera—. De donde yo vengo, se les inspira a las personas a alcanzar su máximo potencial en todas las áreas posibles. En Zaofu, todos tenemos más de un talento y habilidades para desempeñar. Y el Avatar, siendo el o la maestra de los elementos, debería saber metal control a estas alturas.

—Supongo que no estabas enterada de esto —suspiró Korra con tristeza implícita—. Pero estás hablando con un Avatar a medias… Basta con que le eches un vistazo a las encuestas en los diarios y verás de lo que hablo. Es como si nunca hiciera las cosas bien…

Vio a Kuvira agachar la cabeza arrepentida, agobiada incluso.

—No era mi intención; lo lamento. —Dio unos pasos hacia delante y acarició una de las telas que colgaban frente a ella—. Muchos no-maestros vienen aquí a practicar danza acrobática, los he visto hacer coreografías espectaculares sin necesidad del metal control. Solamente se suspenden en estas telas y se vuelven tan expertos como la más hábil de mis compañeras de baile… —Volteó a ver a Korra, sonriendo plácidamente—. ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?

¿Intentarlo ella? Oh, no. No podría. Korra estaba consciente de que carecía de esa gracia femenina, de esa elegancia para el movimiento y especialmente de esa delicadeza de bailarina. Preferiría mil veces dar latigazos de agua y destrozar discos de roca a diestra y siniestra en una práctica de Pro-control. Eso era lo suyo. ¿Esto? Esto era salirse de su zona de confort, y vaya que bastante.

Si tan sólo Kuvira no tuviera ese algo, ese brillo que la hacía tan persuasiva, Korra habría hallado la manera de negarse. Pero le resultó imposible, tanto como apartar los ojos de ella cuando estaban en los baños. Era un sentimiento extraño y sin embargo familiar; una atracción eléctrica que le erizaba la piel. Todo provocado simplemente por la mirada pasiva de esa mujer y su sonrisa —se atrevió a pensarlo— casualmente seductora.

No se enteró de cuándo aceptó a hacerlo y arrojó la sudadera que traía puesta para poner manos a la obra.

—Obsérvame con detenimiento e imítame después.

Kuvira se aferró de la tela, dio un salto en el que levantó los pies, los enrolló en el extremo sobrante de tela y se sostuvo con la fuerza de sus brazos. Comenzó a trepar así, sin que le temblaran los músculos, sin perder el equilibrio. Korra la siguió, agradeciéndole a sus bíceps endurecidos por permitirle mantener la firmeza, aunque ya se le estuvieran cansando.

Con los pies en punta, Kuvira ató su torso a la tela y se contorsionó para quedar colgada de cabeza, sus piernas extendidas y abiertas en forma de "V". Korra, que se le había quedado viendo con fascinación, decidió intentarlo también. Eso sin contar con que le estaban sudando las manos, y al intentar suspenderse de cabeza, se le resbalaron los dedos y se precipitó de súbito.

En un visto y no visto, terminó estrellándose contra los encerados pisos de madera, causando un estruendo sordo que hizo eco por todo el salón.

Kuvira se deslizó de regreso a su lado inmediatamente. Korra consiguió sentarse al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza y se quejaba adolorida, maldiciendo su suerte. Entonces advirtió que tenía a Kuvira enfrente, contemplándola con genuina **preocupación**. El Avatar acató a esbozar una sonrisa lastimera mientras afirmaba:

—No me ha pasado nada, calma —frunció el ceño—. ¿A esto te dedicas para divertirte? Porque oficialmente, yo ya lo detesto.

—¡Qué susto me diste, Korra! ¡Creí que había matado al Avatar!

—Nah… Necesitarás más que eso para deshacerte de mí; soy de cabeza dura en ambos sentidos. Es como Tenzin siempre me dice: "Hierba mala, nunca muere."

Y fue como el principio de una llovizna, cuando un par de gotas débiles caen del cielo y son prontamente seguidas por una marejada de agua torrencial. Así, Kuvira soltó una risilla introvertida hasta que, de pronto, se encontró riendo a carcajadas junto a Korra. Y sus risas sólo empeoraron al ver la tela que la joven Avatar había utilizado desplomándose sobre ellas. Cosa que, cómo suele ocurrir al estar uno en buena compañía, les pareció graciosísimo aunque no tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

En poco tiempo acabaron las dos envolviéndose en la larga y gruesa tela, tiradas de espaldas, cabeza con cabeza mientras contemplaban la bóveda de cristal sobre ellas. Habían tenido la intención de doblar la manta para que un encargado la regresara a su lugar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no hubo cómo desatar los infernales nudos que se le habían formado; y entre tanto estira y encoje, el trabajo se convirtió en juego.

Y del juego, pasaron a la charla. A la conversación serena e imprevista, irresistiblemente sentimental, de cuando dos personas empiezan a querer conocerse mejor. La idea de entrenarse se había perdido en sus subconscientes. Ya casi era hora de que desalojaran el gimnasio, de cerrar la arena de Pro-control.

Pero sumidas, cada una en las historias de la otra, difícilmente advirtieron el paso del tiempo.

—Así que, básicamente pasé mi infancia aislada en un fuerte de la Orden del Loto Blanco, allá en el Polo Sur. Y lo peor es, que hasta el día de hoy, nadie se ha molestado en decirme por qué exactamente… —concluyó Korra—. Personalmente considero que fue injusto.

—¿Crees que existe la justicia en el mundo o en la vida? —intervino Kuvira, evidenciando molestia—. Nunca la ha habido. Yo tenía ocho años cuando llegué a Zaofu y fui recogida por la matriarca.

—¿Recogida? —musitó Korra con gran intriga—. ¿No querrás decir, adoptada o algo por el estilo?

—No. Recogida es el término correcto, de eso estoy segura. Para adoptarme, habrían tenido que integrarme a su familia, pero yo nunca fui merecedora de semejante privilegio. Me hicieron creer que lo sería, por un tiempo… Y al final, terminaron por ponerme en mi lugar… —Kuvira se giró para mirar de frente a su compañera, un atisbo melancólico se hizo presente en sus ojos—. Cuando crucé las puertas de Zaofu por primera vez, no tenía más que las ropas que traía puestas. Yo era un desastre: una bola de nervios solitaria, abrumada entre un mar de desconocidos. Decían que mi timidez de animal salvaje revelaba muchas cosas… Le tenía terror a los adultos, especialmente a los hombres, siempre esperando recibir golpes y abusos de ellos, únicamente por alzarlos a ver…

—Ya lo habías sufrido antes… —adivinó Korra, alarmada.

Kuvira se limitó a asentir antes de reanudar su historia.

—Claramente, la gente de Zaofu no era así, pero en aquel entonces yo no tenía el valor para fiarme de nadie. Concluyeron que lo mejor para mí sería tratar primero con mujeres dóciles, personas con las que me sentiría segura y sabrían amansarme. Fue así cómo conocí a la matriarca de la ciudad, Suyin. Ella cambió mi vida por completo; me instruyó, me dio un hogar y un propósito. Llegué a admirarla y a respetarla como si de una madre se tratara… Y en cierto modo lo fue… —suspiró—. Suyin siempre quiso tener una hija, y me vio como a una hasta que, años después, su sueño se cumplió. Anteriormente, yo había podido convivir con sus dos hijos, ser como una hermana para ellos… Pero cuando la nueva bebé llegó, no había forma de que una recogida como yo pudiera competir con ella. Me desplazó al poco tiempo. Suyin dejó de tratarme como a una de los suyos y pasé a ser sólo una más de sus leales servidores.

—Debió ser horrible para ti…

—Solamente cuando lo pienso demasiado —replicó Kuvira, meditabunda—. De cualquier modo, seguí escalando rangos. Probé ser una guerrera competente y una bailarina del más alto calibre. Al menos así, me ganaba la admiración de Su. Me convertí en capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu y bailarina principal de su grupo de danza. Mi vida no podría ser mejor.

Sumisión y un conformismo inadmisible. Ambos eran parte de los sentimientos que Kuvira evocaba al hablar sobre su vida. Korra lo percibía, sabía que la resignación de Kuvira existía únicamente debido al agradecimiento que le tenía al clan del metal, por causa de un favor que nunca les podría pagar. Aun así, se le hacía injusto, imperdonable. De estar en su lugar, Korra ya habría manifestado toda la carga emocional y el resentimiento que Kuvira, al menos por ahora, prefería guardarse.

Sintió lástima por ella, aunque lo más probable era que Kuvira desaprobara su compasión. Contra todo impulso, Korra permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el cristal amarillento que revestía la parte más alta del edificio. Su mano se movió por sí sola. Buscó la de Kuvira a su lado, posándose suavemente sobre ésta. Entonces, los dedos de la maestra tierra se entrelazaron con los suyos. El corazón de Korra se aceleró violentamente ante el roce cálido y suave de la piel de Kuvira contra la suya.

Y fue tan desconcertante como perfecto.

Ambas optaron por romper la pesadumbre del silencio con risas nerviosas. Intentaron evadir la intimidad del momento reviviendo la torpe caída de Korra, carcajeándose a más no poder. Quizá fue un mal cálculo. Quizá fue torpeza otra vez. O quizás, fue adrede… Lo único que supieron fue que ambas tuvieron el impulso de voltearse a ver para comunicarle algo a la otra. Ninguna lo esperaba, por supuesto. Y al girarse, exactamente al mismo tiempo, se encontraron sus rostros.

Inevitablemente se tocaron los labios y de forma instintiva, Korra se inclinó hacia ella, pero no sin que Kuvira lo hiciera primero y se apropiara de la tibieza húmeda de su **boca **con atrevimiento inoportuno, a la vez anhelado, apasionado y fuera de lugar.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y del sitio en el que se encontraban. Y allí, tendidas en el piso, revolviendo y enmarañando todavía más el caos de la tela que las envolvía, se devoraron a besos. Ninguna de las dos quiso ya detenerse a considerar lo que hacían por miedo a terminar con la mejor experiencia de sus vidas; con esta travesura rebelde e impropia de explorarse los cuerpos con el tacto y descubrir los peligros de la atracción física.

No habían precedentes para esto, ni justificación que valiera, salvo que había belleza en lo prohibido. Tampoco importaron las consecuencias futuras de sus acciones súbitas y atropelladas; mucho menos la conclusión de esta historia.

Fue así, al igual que muchos suelen decir cuando son atrapados con las manos en la masa:

"Sólo pasó…"


End file.
